


Stars don't disappear, they keep blazing

by pony_express



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Written from the Puzzle Prompts August prompts; engineer, comet, humid, loquacious, and faunapathySteampunk engineer Becky wants to see a comet. Charlotte thinks her workshop is humid. Becky is loquacious. And wants to make a device to speak to her pug. . . Basically! :PTitle from "Stargazing" by Kygo





	Stars don't disappear, they keep blazing

As she opened the door to shed Charlotte was greeted by a thick fog of steam, Becky, who she could only be seen because of her bright orange hair, was the only colour in an otherwise gray-scale landscape. Becky was talking freely, although Charlotte was sure it wasn’t to her, for she was positive Becky hadn’t notice her enter. Becky’s pug meandered around her leg as she cried, “Blast!”

Charlotte casted an eye over the blueprints by her, A steampunk telescope. She recalled Becky mentioning the comet passing and how she wanted to she it. Becky picked up their pug and started to apologise. Although heavily engineering in its lexicon, Charlotte understood Becky was trying to create a way to speak to their pug. Charlotte rolled her eyes; Becky was never going to be able to see this comet if she wasted her time with this crazy communication device. The pug had a way of communicating already, and they largely understood him. What? Was Becky looking to play Monopoly with him? Since Charlotte refused too now.

“My specialism is in steam,” Becky was saying, “I just. . .”

“Won’t be able to see this comet,” Charlotte finished.

Becky turned in shock, knocking a cog as she did. Their pug jumped back. It’s scared, thought Charlotte; she didn’t need a device to understand that!

“Is it happening now?” Becky asked.

Charlotte shrugged; she didn’t actually know. Becky ran passed her, grabbing her as she did.

“You know, it won’t pass us again. Not in our lifetime anyway. Another 88 years. . .”

There in the centre of the garden was the telescope from the blue prints. A working steam powered telescope. Charlotte would have been shocked, but, she thought, Becky always delivered. She praised Becky all the same.

The air was humid, sticky, and damp. It was a small relief from the overheated shed which was still looking like a fog machine had been left on in there.

“What were you doing in there?” Charlotte asked. “Building a device to speak to animals?”

Becky ignored her. She was tracking the comet; some steam came from the telescope.

“Look! There!” Becky shouted pointed. The child-like excitement almost made Charlotte laugh. She grinned like an idiot at her idiot girlfriend, and decided to add to the scene with a somewhat cliched;

“It’s pretty, but not as pretty as what I’m looking at right now,” and a kiss.


End file.
